


Impostor impulse

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Akekitaake appetizers [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aggressive behaviour, Assault, Goro's a bit crazy, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Threatening with knives, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Now that the attic trash is finally out of the picture, Goro can move on to complete his mission and earn the life he deserves. All of what Kurusu had will be his; his life, his friends, and his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, implied Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist - Relationship
Series: Akekitaake appetizers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720816
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Impostor impulse

**Author's Note:**

> Please, check the tags for warnings before reading.

After he’s made sure that no one else is inside the bathroom, Goro approaches the mirror and examines his face. With a gloved hand, he begins positioning any loose strands of hair in the right place, making them frame his features perfectly. Once that’s done, he practices one of his pleasing, stage smiles before leaving.

Observing the curvature of his lips, he can’t help but notice he looks a bit more cheerful than usual. That’s to be expected, really, since yesterday they finally announced on public TV that the leader of the Phantom Thieves had committed suicide. It took him a lot of work, but that annoying vermin is finally gone.

Months ago, if someone would’ve told him he would have so much trouble with a single high school student and his lot of friends, he would’ve laughed at them. But that’s exactly what happened; that stupid boy with his ridiculous fake glasses and his dreams of idealistic justice... He dared to try and stop Goro from completing his objective, dared to try and steal from his grasp the possibility of having all he truly wants. He dared to live the life Goro has always wished for…

But he will dare no more. Now he is gone, forgotten in the dark morgue of the police station, rotting away. Goro can finally move on to humiliate his unloving father, claim his much desired revenge, and take all he deserves; friends who care for him, a family, a place to call home, and...

His smile turns into a real one for a split second. It all begins now.

He takes one more look at the mirror and exits the Shibuya station bathroom, making a beeline to where he remembers the smoothie stall to be. After climbing down the stairs, he sees the shop on the distance, then immediately moves his eyes to the left. As expected, there’s the figure of a tall, skinny boy leaning against the wall, clutching a sketchbook with both hands and gaze glued to the floor. The Kosei student looks gloomier than usual, eyelids semi-closed and lips pressed. Still, he looks as alluring as ever.

No wonder the attic trash went after him; from the entire group, he’s by far the most attractive, and also one of the few that has more than two brain cells to rub together. Strange, yes, and impulsive when anything art related is involved, but also extremely interesting.

Goro’s more than pleased that he’s the one with whom he’ll finally be able to experience a romantic relationship. He’s excited to experience every part of his new life, but this in particular is the one he’s been looking forward to the most. After seeing so many movies, books, and shows about the wonders of having a loved one, how couldn’t he be interested?

It only takes him a few more steps to stand right in front of the artist, who seems too lost in his own head to notice.

“Kitagawa,” he calls out, the corners of his mouth turning up out of pure habit. The artist's head shoots up in an instant, being startled out of his trance.

“A-akechi…” mutters the boy, eyes widening for a moment before he turns into a neutral expression. “Is there anything you need from me?”

“How cold, not even a 'hello'?" he teasingly says, his smile widening when he notices the artist getting flustered. He can't avoid thinking his troubled face looks cute. "I just saw you while I was passing by and thought you could use the company. You look a bit sad,” Goro keeps his eyes trained on him, watching for any type of change in his expression. “I can’t blame you though, it must be tough.”

“Yes…” Yusuke replies, his knuckles becoming pale from the strong grip on his sketchbook. 

“Say, why don’t we go eat something? Good food and a nice chat may help you cheer up. It’s on me,” Goro begins to turn around, ready to exit the station. 

“I am thankful, but I can’t right now,” says the other, pressing his back to the wall.

One of Goro’s eyebrows threatens to lift up in mild annoyance, but he keeps it in place.

“Why not? You don’t seem busy,” the detective refutes, his smile growing wider. “Never thought I would see you refusing free food, Kitagawa!” Goro chuckles as he lifts up a hand towards Yusuke in an inviting gesture. “Come on, let’s go. Or do you have other plans?”

“I don’t, but...”

“Then you don’t have any excuses to reject me, do you?”

The people passing by around them have started to stare; some because there he is, the Detective Prince himself, in the middle of Shibuya, and also because the conversation seems to be getting tense.

Yusuke hesitates for a few seconds, the stares starting to make him nervous. He weighs his options once more before he responds.

“All right, but I can’t stay for long.”

“That’s ok. I know a nice place.”

They exit the station walking next to each other, both in complete silence. They walk for about 5 minutes before Goro starts taking less crowded streets, cutting corners left and right. The stores begin to disappear and they’re replaced with apartment buildings. Yusuke can’t help but find it strange.

“Akechi, I’m sorry to interrupt but this is quite a way from Shibuya’s central area.”

“We’re there already, don’t worry,” he responds with an easy smile, suddenly coming to a stop in front of a block. He takes a few steps inside the entrance, going for the door.

Yusuke follows at first but then stops, eyebrows furrowing. “This isn’t any type of caf- Ugh!!”

His voice is cut as Goro firmly grabs him by the forearms and slams him against the door.

“A-akech-?” he tries to speak up again, but once more the flaxen-haired boy stops him, awkwardly smashing their lips together and robbing the artist from any form of speech.

“Yusuke…” he begins to mutter, his voice turning sickly sweet. “Yusuke…” he repeats, mouth moving to devour the other’s lips.

Yusuke turns his head to the side and starts struggling against the firm grip. “What is the meaning of this!? Release me at once!!”

Goro’s hands tighten around his arms and he slams him one more time, going for his lips again.

“Stop it! Stop!!” he begins to shout against his mouth, doing his best to push him away, though in vain. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“It’s ok Yusuke, it’s ok…” Goro says, trying to hush him, lips insistently brushing with the other’s. “I love you so much…”

“Love me!? What are you talking about? Have you gone mad?!”

“Of course I love you, you’re my boyfriend,” whispers the detective, flushing his body against Yusuke’s. 

“B-boyfri..?” the artist stutters, blinking in disbelief. “Just what on earth is going through your head? We barely know each other! And you know I’m in a relationship with Akira, he’s the only one I care for-!”

The mention of the leader is what finally props the detective to stop, but not in the way Yusuke hoped for.

“AKIRA?!” Goro shouts, his features screwing up in heated wrath, the grip of his hands getting stronger and making Yusuke grimace in pain. “AKIRA?!?!” he repeats, reaching for the pocket inside of his jacket and taking the multipurpose tool he always carries around, drawing the knife. Yusuke stops breathing when he sees the gleaming metal. “THAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT IS DEAD AND YOU’RE STILL TALKING ABOUT HIM!?!?!” Goro buries the end of it right in Yusuke’s side, making his body tense up and his face go pale. Goro’s only using the blunt end of the knife, but the artist doesn’t know that. “HE’S NOT HERE ANYMORE, HE IS GONE!! FOREVER!! I FUCKING KILLED HIM!! I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND NOW!!”

The only sound coming from the artist is the loud gulp he takes, his body frozen in place at the sharp pressure on his side. His breathing is becoming laboured and his lips are slightly parted in fear.

Goro doesn’t lose a second and takes advantage of Yusuke’s momentary surprise to approach again, this time directly shoving his tongue inside the artist’s mouth, tangling it with the other’s and starting to drink him up with need.

The forceful french kiss robs Yusuke of air, making him breath through his nose. He moves and shifts, trying to escape, but Goro curls his arms around his thin frame and embraces him tightly. The detective’s iron grip is so strong he can’t manage to shrug him off.

Yusuke starts to freak out even more when he feels Goro’s hand starting to run up and down his side, delicately caressing him, while the other is making sure to keep him in place by pressing the blunt end of the knife against his chest. Saliva begins to drool from the corner of their mouths, and Yusuke closes his eyes shut, rapidly thinking of a way to get out.

He’s forced to open them again when, with a buck of his hips, he makes them brush against a hard bulge. Goro slightly sighs at the contact and glues his hips to Yusuke’s, starting to grind his growing arousal against him. 

Desperate, Yusuke gathers all his strength and pulls away a few millimetres.

“A-akechi!!! Goro…!! Goro…” he tries to follow the detective’s lead in hopes he’ll listen to him. “I’m sorry but.. I should go back… I-i have a project to finish for tomorrow…”

“A project?” he asks, separating a bit more, eyeing him suspiciously.

Yusuke gulps. “Yes, for tomorrow… I should leave.”

“You still have time to do it later,” refutes Goro, going down to brush his lips on Yusuke’s neck. “Why don’t you come upstairs for now?”, he proposes, starting to sharply suck on the pale skin, angry read hickies quickly appearing on it.

“I c-can’t… today… maybe some other day?” Yusuke tries to crunch his neck to protect himself from the rough kisses, silently praying for it to finally end.

Goro looks at him once more, eyes serious, face still buried in the artist's neck. “...Very well, let’s meet on the weekend then,” he mutters before giving a sharp bite to the tender skin, finally pulling away. “Text me when you get to the dorms, yes?”

The delicate tone of Goro's soft voice makes Yusuke's skin crawl, but the detective doesn't seem to notice his shudder, instead focused on resting his forehead against Yusuke's and making the tip of their noses gently nudge against each other.

"I love you", he continues to whisper, his reddish eyes glued to Yusuke's grey ones. The intensity and force of them are enough to make the taller boy keep still, dreading for the worst.

"...I love you too," the artist replies, feeling like that was the right thing to say to safely escape.

The answer seems to please Goro who, for the first time in front of the other, genuinely smiles, wide and bright. Letting the multipurpose tool fall to the floor with a loud cluttery noise, he releases the grip on him just to take his hands up and delicately cup Yusuke's cheeks, his thumbs rubbing small circles on them.

The leathery touch of the gloves on his cold-sweat drenched skin makes Yusuke's stomach tie up in knots.

"Get home safe," Goro murmurs against his lips as he joins them for the last time in a long and gentle kiss, slowly moving his mouth with Yusuke's to enjoy its sweetness.

Before separating from him, he makes his hands travel from Yusuke's face to down his shoulders, following the path to caress his chest and stomach until they reach the artist's sharp hips, where they stay for a few moments before letting go of their prey.

Yusuke lets out a shaky breath, eyes fixed to the floor and heart madly hammering against his ribcage.

"Of course, if you’ll excuse me then…”

Finally being free, Yusuke leaves the place with quick steps. Goro stays at the building entrance for a while longer, seeing him go. He only goes inside when the other’s out of eyesight, but not before bending down and grabbing his handy tool, safely keeping it in the inner pocket of his jacket.

On his part, after turning the corner, Yusuke starts dashing back to the train station in Shibuya, taking his phone out and rubbing the back of his hands against his lips several times. 

**[New message] Yusuke to Phantom Thieves**

**Yusuke (18:34):** I apologise for the sudden notice but,

**Yusuke (18:34):** I’m afraid we have a bigger problem in our hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve come to really like this pairing so I’m excited to finally write something about them.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
